


Double Date

by inspiredbythemusic



Series: WayV Drabbles [3]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), WAYV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/You
Series: WayV Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694812
Kudos: 19





	Double Date

At least in part because of your shared birthday, you and Mark always had the same friends. None of your friends dared to let their stare linger on you, either because they feared Mark’s disapproval or because you were too much like him to be considered a serious romantic option.

You were in college when you realized that Lucas, Mark’s best friend, made your heart race, but you weren’t foolish enough to believe that anything would ever happen between you. So why did your heart seem to stop altogether when you overheard him planning a date before class?

As you entered the classroom, Lucas spoke into his phone, “Great, I’ll pick you up at seven on Friday!” And he smiled broadly at you as you slinked into the seat next to him.

Despite the sudden weight in your chest, you forced a grin and asked, “Fun plans this weekend?”

That smile still tugged at his lips as he nodded. “Something like that.”

…

There was no rational explanation for why you avoided Lucas all week following that interaction. You weren’t angry, and you couldn’t justify being hurt by his decision to date someone else when you hadn’t even admitted to yourself that you liked him. But by Friday evening, you were still sulking in your room.

Mark made the short walk from his bedroom to yours and rapped his knuckles against your door. As he shrugged his jacket over his t-shirt, he asked, “If you’re done moping about who knows what, do you wanna go bowling?”

Blushing at the realization that Mark had noticed your behavior, and not wanting to arouse further scrutiny, you agreed immediately. “Awww, twin bonding time!”

"Yeah, yeah,“ Mark grumbled as you enveloped him in a hug. "Quit smothering me, alright?"

"Sure, whatever.” You obeyed and released him from your embrace before snagging the hat off his head. “But only if you let me borrow this.”

…

Although all university entertainment centers were busiest on Fridays and Saturdays, you weren’t prepared to see Lucas at the food court. Sitting next to him, her head thrown back in laughter, was your best friend.

You winced at the sight; sure, you never told anybody that you liked Lucas, but your friend was always teasing you for your allegedly obvious crush. So how could she justify going on a date with him?

Instinctively, you turned away from the scene and collided with Mark.

"Ow!“ he shrieked before noticing your expression. He gripped your arms gently and lowered himself until you were forced to meet his eyes. "Seriously, Y/N, what’s the matter? You’ve been acting like this all week."

Reddening under Mark’s concerned stare, you squirmed and stole a glance over your shoulder. "It’s nothing really…”

Mark followed your gaze and realized, “Are you talking about Lucas? You know, it doesn’t take twin telepathy or whatever to realize that you have a thing for each other.”

"Really?“ You challenged, eyebrows raised. "Because whatever thing you’re talking about it looking pretty one-sided to me.”

Rolling his eyes, Mark tried to explain, “You assume too much. It’s not what you think–”

Before Mark could finish, Lucas noticed you lingering by the entrance and tried to wave you over to his table.

You nudged Mark in the ribs to silence him. “Oh God– he’s noticed us. What are we gonna do?”

"I’m gonna go bowl,“ Mark pointed to himself as he spoke. Then, pressing his index finger to your forehead, he said, "You can either sit somewhere and mope or you can confront the fact that you’re in love with Lucas.”

You barely managed to catch Mark by the sleeve as he tried to walk away. In a low whisper, you argued, “First of all, I’m not in love with Lucas–”

Mark scoffed, “Yeah right! You wouldn’t be so worked up over a small crush, goober.”

"– And how am I supposed to confront my feelings when he’s on a date with my best friend?“

Sighing, Mark advised, "Y/N, I really think you should talk about this with Lucas. But I can’t put up with your pout all night, so I’ll go on and tell you that your friend isn’t here for Lucas. She’s here for me.”

And before you could ask anything else, Mark strutted to the food court to greet Lucas and your friend with a broad smile.

You knew you couldn’t avoid them forever– and perhaps deep down you didn’t want to– but you couldn’t’ bring yourself to confront your feelings as Mark suggested. And you couldn’t figure out what Mark meant about your friend being there for him. And you couldn’t understand why Mark had to cryptically suggest that you discuss it with Lucas.

So instead of joining your friends, you wandered into the arcade to clear your head. It wasn’t easy to focus when children tumbled into you, and video game sound effects disrupted your every thought, and couples seemed to occupy every game.

Soon after you realized that the wall of skeeball games against the back wall was all that was available, Lucas stepped beside you to slip quarters into the machine to your right. Officially, all efforts to organize your thoughts were thwarted.

"Did I do something wrong?“ He asked soon into the silence.

His voice compelled you to look at him, but he was focused so intently at the game– his eyes fixed on the overhead scoreboard– that you wondered whether the voice had been nothing more than your conscience.

When you didn’t respond, Lucas continued, "I wouldn’t have agreed to set Mark up with your friend if I knew it would make you mad. I’m sorry.”

Suddenly you realized that Mark was right: you assumed too much. And the embarrassment of having to explain your misunderstanding mostly subsided when you noticed Lucas’ pout.

Did concentrating on the game make it easier for him to confront you?

As if to test it, and to receive some relief yourself, you trained your eyes on the targets as you explained, “You didn’t do anything wrong. I just thought you were going out with someone, and I was trying to get used to the thought of you with a girlfriend.”

"Oh.“ You resisted the urge to glance at Lucas’ reaction, but you swore you could almost hear the smile dancing on his lips. "Well, did you get used to it? Because I’m thinking of asking someone out.”

You shook your head before realizing that Lucas probably wasn’t looking at you. Then, you said, “No, not really. But I could try again if you really like someone.”

"Well, don’t give me the silent treatment again,“ Lucas begged before stepping behind you to take the ball out of your hand. "I don't like it. I only arranged this date with Mark and your friend because he said I couldn’t date you without supervision. He said everything has to be a double date.”

Jaw dropped, you turned to face Lucas. Pretending to be unphased by the lack of space between you, you asked, “You mean to tell me, my brother has been watching me mope around all week, and he knew you wanted to ask me out?"

"Are you really surprised?” Lucas laughed, and you shook your head.


End file.
